


Trapped In My Own Life

by Silverbrook123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbrook123/pseuds/Silverbrook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will be the stupidest thing I'll ever write, but I wrote it during the summer for a small project and just felt like posting it. It's basically just a journal entry for something else, but I thought it was sort of cool. It's probably a waste of your time DX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In My Own Life

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is just a stupid journal entry thing. If you follow my fic, Stolen, I'll hopefully be updating soon!

Trapped in my own life

 

For the longest time, I only believed what my family told me to believe. If they said democrats were horrible people, trying to corrupt society, I believed them. When they told me that homosexuals were a damnation, I believed them. When they told me that no one would love me if I went against them, I believed them. And when they told me not to do anything self destructive, I believed them. Yet, at 16-years old, I am having a hard time believing everything I say.

 

After my freshman year of high school, I started to think of things that my family didn't quite agree with. I learned very quickly to not fight my grandma on topics such as politics and homosexuality, seeing as I would lose almost immediately, no matter what I thought was right. My mother would tell me that if I were to ever consider taking my own life or anything that fell under that category, she would probably beat the thoughts out of me, even though she would never lay a hand on me otherwise. This of course didn't make me feel any better when I would think about something particularly self destructive. 

 

I had a friend in high school who I was obsessed with for a year. I was terrified at the thought of losing my her, because she was the only one who understood me and what I was going through. However, once I got new friends, she was shoved to the side and I couldn't take the jealousy anymore. We haven't talked since. What makes her so important though, is that she was gay, and my parents hated her for "corrupting" me. But how could she be so corruptive if my childhood "best friend" whom I’ve known for years made me cry for weeks after she told me that I couldn't be near her if I was with my other friend. It was then that I learned that I couldn't believe everything my family told me.

 

Now, I hold my own truths to be self evident. I believe that whomever is the most qualified should be the leader of this great nation, not just a political party that has held the best ideals. I believe that everyone has the right to love whomever they want, with no questions whatsoever. I believe that being told to not hurt yourself will not fix anything, and that depression isn't a state of mind, but a chemical imbalancement. I learned to think my own things, and that if I believe in them, I'll be ok, no matter who gets in my way. This, I believe, is true.


End file.
